Special Exception
by Lunamon810
Summary: What happens when Killua finds out Bisuke is a boy, and Bisuke finds out Killua's a girl? Sapphire Shipping/KilluaXBisuke HXH FF Hetero Contest Entry


**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. And with me I bring this horridly random story I ended up writing thanks to Nispedana. This... Has... No explination. What so ever. And a lot of you are probably just going to sit and stare and probably stop reading before you're done. And I honestly can't blame you. But I wrote it anyways, and so... Why not publish it so that you guys can see why psychoticness goes on inside my head. And though I am a gigantic Killua (and YinYang) fangirl, and normally I hate ANY pairing that involves Killua because I am overprotective (besides with YinYang), this was fun to write, and I appreciate the shipping slightly more, whether I ship it fully or not I'm not sure. But oh well. And gomen if Bisuke is out of character, I don't know her character very well... Alright, well, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter X Hunter!**

* * *

"Ah, finally. No one will recognize me in public now, for sure. I know I'll probably recut my hair and return to looking male at some point, probably when Gon gets done visiting his Aunt Mito, but until then, I can act my actual gender..." Killua thought, standing in the mirror of a truck stop. She ran her fingers through her shoulder-length white hair, smiling, satisfied. She was now wearing a blue t-shirt and white yoga pants with white sandals. While she observed her new appearance, someone came in to the bathroom and went to the sink next to her.

When she turned so did the other person, and their eyes met. Killua's widened, as did the other. Bisuke had taken her pigtails off her hair entirely, or at least Killua had previously thought Bisuke was a she. Now she could see clearly, without the extentions and now that Bisuke was wearing a black t-shirt and grey knee-length pants with black sneakers, that Bisuke was a guy. He slowly put the extentions on the sink. "Killua? I... I thought you were a..."

"I thought you were a..."

"But how does that make any sense?" Bisuke asked, crossing his arms. "You never looked like this before!" Bisuke motioned towards Killua, who crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well you never looked male yourself, buddy. So you hid you were male and I hid I was female. Lets just take a second to point something out, shall we? You're in the girl's bathroom!" Killua said, throwing her hairbrush straight at Bisuke's face, where it hit and fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah... you're right... I'm way to going in here from when I dress like a girl... I suppose I should be going."

"Hey, wait a second. Where are you going?"

"Next town over, why?"

"Well I have nowhere to go, can I come with you?" Killua asked, raising her eyebrows with a slightly pleading look. Bisuke nodded after a second.

"Alright, sure. You can come with me." Bisuke put his extensions back in his hair. "Maybe I can pass as a girl in these clothes long enough to get out of here without getting grief from anyone." Killua nodded and picked up her white backpack after putting her hairbrush in it. The two headed off, and soon enough made it to the next town. They got a hotel room together, and tossed their stuff beside their individual beds. Killua looked at Bisuke, who'd taken off his extentions again.

"So, lets get this straight. I pretended to be a boy so that people didn't look down at me. Why did you pretend to be a girl?"

"Simple. So that people could take some things I prefer to say more seriously."

"Okay..." Killua nodded slowly. "And so in reality, I'm a girl, and you're a boy. Previously we thought it was vice versa." Bisuke nodded again, and Killua sighed. "If I wasn't part of this, this would be so confusing. Imagine what Gon would think!"

Bisuke laughed at the thought of Gon's reaction. "I'm sure he'd still accept us anyways, despite the sudden gender swap. Though I'm sure it would catch the poor kid off guard."

"Of course he would still accept us, he's Gon. He wouldn't care if we were different species. But don't you think it's odd, that we both pretended to be the opposite gender?"

"Well, they say great minds think alike. I suppose you could consider yours as great," Killua half glared at Bisuke for a second. "Anyways, I don't think we should tell Gon. Despite his acceptance of the situation, it'd probably confuse him greatly, and or make him feel awkward. Who knows, maybe he wouldn't even know which gender to believe we are."

"You're right," Killua nodded. "And I wouldn't want Gon to feel like that, he is my best friend after all. I just hope one day we can tell him."

"Everything has it's time it place, this will too. But until then, around him, and probably the rest of our friends and the like, we should pretend to be what we have pretended to be so far. This secret shouldn't leave us."

"Right," Killua nodded, then looked at the blank TV for a minute. She sighed once again. "I shouldn't have even let you find out, if my family knew someone else knew I was female, they'd have my head, possibly litterally. They're part of the reason I pretend to be a boy, they didn't want a daughter. They never said I had to pretend to be a boy, but the influenced it a lot."

Bisuke nodded. "I can see where that could help make such a decision."

Killua sat up, taking a deep breath and looking over at his friend in the eye. "Hey Bisuke? There's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time."

"What is it, Killua?"

"Well, back before I found out you were male, well... I accidently... developed a crush on you. Being in the family I am, I didn't dare say anything about it, because they would be furious that I was dating another girl, whether I was faking being male or not. Plus, I was a bit scared of it myself. And there was no way I could tell you I was a girl, like I said, my parents would kill me. But, since it appears gender is no longer an issue..."

"I see. Well, if you're asking me to go out with you, then my answer is yes." Killua's eyes lit up a little bit, but not in the way like they did when she saw chocolate. "I must admit, I was in your place as well. I had a crush on you, but I couldn't make myself ask out another boy."

"Really!?" Killua grinned. "Awesome! Oh, hey, I have another question to ask you."

"I'm all ears."

"Do you have any chocolate? Because that is the only thing that could make this moment any better."

Bisuke laughed and stood up. "No, I don't. But we could go buy some, if you'd like. Shall we?" Killua nodded eagerly and ran out the door, Bisuke following close behind since she didn't seep into assassin speed. They reached a chocolate shop nearby, and Bisuke insisted on helping Killua buy her mountain of chocolate, and though slightly less enthusiastic, helped her carry it back to the room. They sat on either bed, munching on chocolate for a while.

"I never thought you would share your chocolate with anyone."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. It's probably never going to happen again. This moment and you are a special exception."

"Am I now?" Killua nodded. Bisuke stood up and walked over, sitting next to the white haired assassin. "Then am I an exception for this being acceptable?" Bisuke kissed Killua's cheek, causing the girl to blush just slightly, though she didn't miss a beat.

"Does this answer your question?" Killua licked her lips free of chocolate and kissed Bisuke straight out, and after a few seconds pulled away, and the two smiled happily as they continued eating chocolate at such a rate that may have caused their first date to need to be at a gym.

* * *

**Sorry if I called Bisuke a her or Killua a him, that's how I'm USED to referring to them, obviously...**


End file.
